7 Ways to Make Tezuka Smile
by anatagasuki
Summary: Tezuka rarely smiles, and when he does, there isn't anyone who knows why. But Fuji Syusuke isn't just anyone.


Title: 7 Ways to Make Tezuka Smile  
Author: anatagasuki  
Genre: Romance, General  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, OCCness  
Pairing: Perfect Pair

Disclaimers: Not mine.

_1. Let the sunshine in_

It was a warm, sunny day, a day like any other for the students of Seishun Gakuen. The sunlight pierced through transparent glass windows and the leaves rustled in the rhythm of the soothing breeze.

It was a day like any other, except for this.

Fuji's cerulean blue eyes opened as Tezuka stared at him, sipped from his cup of jasmine tea, and smiled.

_2. Live through hell_

When Inui started making his Penal Tea and Inui juices, the team knew it was the start of their bloody doom. Everyone despised, hated, or at least disliked those potions of the devil that brought endless stomach aches to the whole team.

The whole team had long suspected that Fuji had magic steel for internal organs, but as the tensai gulped down a whole glass of Inui Juice Special High Grade Deluxe, it was confirmed. Or at least, he had magic steel tastebuds.

Fuji could've sworn Tezuka's lips twitched upwards after he downed the whole container, but when he blinked, the "smile" was gone from the buchou's enchantingly pale face.

_3. Take a good shot_

Tezuka disliked being the center of attention, and everybody knew that. Apparently, Fuji knew too, but he never cared.

It was the same alley, the same road, the same sunset at the same beach which had witnessed the years that had gone by between them. Both had a certain affinity to this piece of their world and they both knew it, even without asking.

_Click._

Tezuka Kunimitsu's ever-present frown deepened a few notches as he squinted away from the bright flash.

"Stop taking pictures of me, Fuji."

Instead of being scared the smiling third year just laughed. "Stop being so irresistibly photogenic, Tezuka."

Behind his spectacles, Tezuka watched as a round of soft laughter spilled out of Fuji. Then he simply smiled.

_4. Study his textbooks_

Fuji's smile wavered as he saw the pile of thick textbooks on Tezuka's study table, waiting to be answered.

Yes, they've been friends for a long time and he knew Tezuka always had an unfailing "duty-first" attitude. But Fuji had at least harboured some hope that assignments will not take the front seat on the night of Tezuka's own birthday.

Or maybe he was just disappointed. Because he thought Tezuka invited him to celebrate, not to study.

But before he could think of perfectly reasonable arguments, a stoic Tezuka entered the room and lifted his glasses up his nose, then sat on the chair in front of his desk. When the bespectacled man started opening his books, Fuji's smile totally vanished.

Swallowing his annoyance, he shrugged and plopped on a chair next to Tezuka. The latter's eyes flickered at Fuji, who had decided to start scanning a book. The light that was emanating from the lampshade fell on Fuji's effeminate face. The amber glow casted on his blue eyes reminded Tezuka of sunshine on the sea at dawn.

Maybe it wasn't that silly to be amused about such things.

_5. Ride a cramped train_

It was to be expected that the afternoon train was filled with people. But not this many. Fuji could practically feel his body being squished by ten other people. Any closer and his soul would jump right out and possess the people around him (and who could live through a world with ten Fujis?) His hand tightly tugged on the handrail, conscious of his current position.

His breath hitched when he felt a warm breath against the back of his neck.

Tezuka was forced to bow down as some other taller passengers crushed his back. He leaned toward Fuji, pressing hard against the smaller boy.

Then, the train suddenly came to a halt. Tezuka's body was pulled harshly aback, then he rebounded on Fuji. Upon recovering, Tezuka attempted to pull away, but suddenly became conscious of his uncompromising position. He faced Fuji gently, their lips a breath's away from each other.

Tezuka was not blushing, of course not. He was flushed from being cramped by the crowd of commuters, that's all. The fire that was rising up his ears must be the heat. He risked a glance at his companion and found him to be at the same predicament.

A somewhat timid smile crept on his gaping lips.

_6. Watch tears fall_

Fuji's eyes opened wide as he felt Tezuka's limp body pressing against his, as if it was going to fall had he stepped away.

The ancient lamppost shed enough light to was enough to see a shimmer on Tezuka's cheek, and he could feel a slight shaking from him. There was no sound.

A few moments found them sitting on a bench, two souls in a park as still as a graveyard.

His fingers travelled to Tezuka's cheek absently, across his jaw, then sat on his exposed collarbone.

And through dried tears and the moonlight, Tezuka smiled—a smile truer than anyone else had ever seen.

_7. Challenge him_

"Fuji, I can't…"

With a forced smile, Fuji dedicated his full attention on Tezuka Kunimitsu. His small voice was choked with disappointment.

"Why?"

Tezuka had no answer, thus he was silent.

There was no breaking the spell. Fuji's smile died and his eyes opened. They turned into a deep shade of navy blue, almost black.

"Then try."

Tezuka's eyes widened at the command.

And Fuji's smile resurrected.

"Try, just this once. I'll make you love me."

And slowly, a smile crept on Tezuka's now softened face.


End file.
